When Survival Kills Love (LTF)
"When Survival Kills Love" is the second episode of Season 1 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight. It aired September 9th, 2016. Summary Stranded atop a building and surrounded by walkers, Douglas and his family must find a way down, while King attempts to heal an injured Scott, and a hard choice is made. Plot Synopsis King yells a list of supplies at Lieutenant Fisher as she tends frantically to Scott’s bites. Fisher gets Evan to help him, but Autumn is in no emotional state to help. King announces that Scott is breaking out into a massive fever, and Fisher hands her a handful of supplies. King quickly gets it treated with antibiotics and wraps it up. The banging from the walkers above prompt Fisher to tell her that they need to get moving. Scott says that he’ll be able to drive, so the two get to their stations and Fisher and King open the hatch and push and stab at walkers as Scott begins driving. Soon they are off and the camera zooming out reveals that they will pass the Space Needle on their way to Capitol Hill. On the roof of the building, Gavin continues to cry into the shoulder of Adele, still mumbling incoherently about the walkers. Douglas stands by Samantha nearby. There’s a long moment of awkward silence, other than Gavin’s crying, before a walker’s hand suddenly reaches up from the ladder. Douglas is forced to try to kick it down, but is unable to, for the thing is already up onto the roof and a ton more follow. Douglas thinks fast and guides his family to the roof exit door. Once through, Douglas lets the door swing shut, but he doesn’t push it hard enough to close it. They rest for a moment until a walker falls through the door. Douglas and Adele quickly shepherd their children down the stairs as the walker follows, eventually tripping over a full garbage bag. It tumbles down, knocking into Gavin and causing him to fall over. The walks grabs him and Douglas pulls Gavin to his feet as Adele opens the door to the second floor and pushes Samantha in, keeping it open just long enough for Douglas to pull Gavin in. The family find that they are in an apartment complex and Douglas pulls his family to the nearest open door. Inside, he shuts the door to find that the place smells terrible. Samantha opens a closet to find a dead body with it’s head smashed in hidden in there. She screams and backs away, running into the corner of a table. She lets out another scream, this time in pain, and Adele pulls her and Gavin to the couch. As Douglas explores the apartment to figure out if its safe, he comes across a closed door. He opens it and on the other side is a young woman with a gun pointed to her head. As soon as she notices Douglas, she raises the gun to him instead and he puts his hands in the air. The girl asks if he’s bitten, and Douglas says that he isn’t. She tells him that she was. Douglas proceeds to ask how, and she tells him the story. After a day in Seattle, they came across a crazy man who bit her boyfriend Joel, and he started to get really hot and when she came to check on him later he was dead. She tells him that within two hours he turned and bit her arm, so she killed him with a bat. Douglas notices a bloodied bat in the hallway behind him. Douglas introduces himself and asks her who she is, and she says that her name is Lillian. Douglas tells her that killing herself isn’t necessary. She snaps at him that it is, because just like her boyfriend, she will turn. Douglas attempts to give her hope by saying that there may be a cure, but Lillian doesn’t believe him and raises the gun back to her temple. Douglas tries to give her a little more hope and eventually she drops the gun. She says that if there isn’t a cure and she does turn, it will be his fault. Douglas accepts that and after grabbing the gun, brings her back into the other room where Adele is busy helping Samantha. Douglas introduces Lillian, telling them that she was bitten, and Adele pulls her aside asking if it’s really the wisest idea, and Douglas says that if there is a cure, she will get better. Adele tells him, “‘’if’’ there is a cure”. While driving the tank, Scott appears to be getting weaker and weaker. King gives him a few checkups every once and a while and notices that his condition is only worsening. As soon as he begins to vomit blood all over the console is when King tells him to stop. King looks over Scott one more time before Autumn asks if he’s turning. King gives her an unappreciated look and continues to try to treat Scott. Fisher finally stops her and whispers to her that the amount of medication she’s given him should have done something by this point, and because it hasn’t they should expect the inevitable. King tries to reason with him but finds nothing realistic to say. Suddenly Scott lunges at King. Fisher quickly pushes him off of her and pins him down with the help of King. Evan jumps in to help until Scott suddenly falls back, eyes closed and no longer breathing. Fisher feels for a pulse and shakes his head. Evan points out that they know what that means. The three back away and Autumn asks what they’re going to do with him. Fisher stares at Scott for a long moment before asking for King’s gun. King doesn’t give it to him, and he hisses at her that he is her commanding officer. King says that he’s just going to kill Scott, but Fisher says that he is already dead, and in any moment he may turn. King says that they don’t know he will, and he agrees, saying that they also don’t know if he won’t. King is about to give him the gun before asking him if it’s really the best idea, because they learned the hard way that the walkers are attracted to sound. Fisher asks what other method there is, and King motions to the knife in the walker’s head. Fisher pulls it out and after cleaning it off, he plunges it into Scott’s forehead. Autumn looks away just before it happens and Evan tries to comfort her. After pulling it out, King says that this is the worst way to go. Fisher agrees, saying that survival has killed love. After a moment of staring at the body, King says that they need to get the bodies out of there so they can continue to Capitol hill. In the apartment complex, Douglas asks Lillian if there is any exit route out of the complex, because the front entrance leads to the streets and in the streets are walkers. Lillian tells him that the majority of the walkers they will see in the complex are those that tried to escape through the exit route. Douglas tells that that they have to get out of there, though, and get to Capitol Hill because that is where the military is setting up camps. Lillian says that the back alleys are their best bets. Douglas looks back at Gavin and Samantha, and says that it’s best they wait for a bit so that they can recover. As Adele finishes checking in with Gavin and Samantha, she approaches Lillian and Douglas. She gives Lillian an unsure look as she sits by Douglas, asking what the plan is. Douglas tells her, and she asks what will happen if walkers get in. Douglas says that they will shoot them, but Lillian tells them that it isn’t a good idea, because they are attracted to sounds. Douglas asks what they can otherwise use, and Lillian says knives. The three of them grab knives for each of them and when Adele notices Douglas grabbing two more, she asks who they are for. He says that they are for the children. Adele doesn’t like the idea, and grabs the knives, but Douglas insists. The two soon get into an argument until Gavin walks in and asks what’s going on. The parents straighten up and tell them that everything is fine, and that he should go to his sister. He doesn’t want to, so Adele sets aside her knives and takes him to her. Douglas apologizes to Lillian, telling her that him and Adele had gotten a divorce a few years ago because they had gotten into arguments a lot of the time. He then reluctantly admits that they got into arguments mostly because their son is autistic. Lillian listens until Adele walks in and hisses at him that they need to get to Capitol Hill before Gavin has a breakdown. Lillian says that they probably should leave before sundown, and Douglas reluctantly agrees. Before the five head out, Douglas asks if Lillian’s bite will be okay, and Lillian tells him that they’ll have to see. On the curb by the Space Needle, Landon enjoys a chocolate bar, and every walker that approaches he shoots with his silenced pistol. As he finishes the chocolate, he stands and throws aside the wrapper before he wipes his chocolate-coated hands on his pants. He begins walking back to the space needle before he hears the sound of a vehicle rolling across the road nearby. He follows the sound and as he turns around a building he sees a large tank rolling down the street. Other Cast Co-Stars *Joel Deaths *Joel (Alive and Zombified; Confirmed Fate) *Michael Scott (Alive; Before Reanimation) Trivia * The title of the episode refers to when Douglas and Adele have minor disputes. It could also have something to do with the fact that Douglas and Adele are divorced.